The Doctor goes Wicked
by Wickedforlife
Summary: Wicked/Doctor who crossover. Elphaba ends up in the Tardis and she doesn't know why.Fiyero is gone. She and the Doctor go on a quest to find him in 19th century London.But certain creatures get in their way. Post musical
1. So you're not Doctor Dillimond?

"I have been changed for good..."

Those words echoed in her head as she stepped into the portal. She thought about how much she would miss her best friend. In life you often become what you hate and that was where she had ended up. She looked at the straw hand that held hers and let go of it to wave goodbye to Oz.

Silence, that was all she heard. Elphaba had known that she would be going into an unknown world but she didn't think it would be like this. She looked down to see if Fiyero was still with her, he wasn't. She couldn't believe that she had given up everything for him just to see him go away.

"Fiyero!" she yelled "Fiyero!" around her swirled a million colors. Everywhere she looked was chaos, it all burned and it wasn't just her panicking.

Something was wrong with this world but she didn't know what. She didn't think it was possible but it was stranger than Oz.

She looked around her with weary eyes. She saw a man in a suit approach her. She was hopeful for a brief moment until she realized this man was not Fiyero. She took a minute to observe her surroundings. Around her was a coppery room with a strange statue in the middle. Some sort of eerie power seemed to be coming from the statue. Pillars that twisted like trees supported a circular dome made of metal dotted with hexagon windows. It looked like a jungle trapped in a beehive. All this she took in within a clocktick. She looked back at the man. He looked at her with saucer-huge eyes. She didn't know if it was because she was green or because she just appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here" he stuttered. He had an odd accent. It drew all of the power in his voice to his mouth. It sounded as if he were pinching his nose as he talked. She had no idea what to do with his question though. In all truth she had no idea what she was doing out of Oz in the first place. So she said the one response she could think of. "Have you seen my boyfriend? He's about this tall, and possibly looks like a scarecrow. I don't know if the portal changed him back." There was nothing she could do about the fact that she didn't know where in the universe she was but at least she could try and find Fiyero. She expected at least by then he would scream or just leave her alone to find her boyfriend. After all, that was what everybody did. To her surprise he smiled cheekily and cocked his head, taking a startlingly relaxed position. She wryly thought that was foolish considering all of the things she had done. After all, she was wicked.

He paused in thought for a moment. His face held a playful expression. "Scarecrows, I've had history with them before, huh" A thought came to her mind that he reminded her of the dragon clock; petrifying and yet playful at the exact same time. She knew she wasn't in Oz anymore. Heck, she was in a different dimension! But she still couldn't handle his outrageous accent. She didn't think she could get used to it in a million years. Wriggling like a snake, he slipped toward her and looked down at her head. "So what are you, some sort of werewolf or Homo reptilia?" That strange comment moved her back to her senses. "Who are you? " she stammered with ice dripping from every word. She glared at him and lurched away.

This guy may have looked normal on the outside but he was so freakish inside. But that was the smallest of her worries. Burning questions flashed through her head putting her in a cloak of ignorance. For one thing, where was she? Was she in danger? Was she dead? What was the Homo-thing he was talking about? How did she end up there? Where was Fiyero? Before she had been too stunned to speak so she had just stared at him like an idiot. But now all of these issues pressed her like a cyclone.

"I'm the Doctor by the way," he coolly stated.

"Dillimond?" She cursed herself for being naïve. She let herself off the hook because of her situation. She was still clinging onto the memory of Oz. After all, she had just been in another world. This time he was the one who acted surprised. In fact, he looked utterly flabbergasted. "No" his voice deepened and slowed.

"Doctor Who? Elphaba asked again. She still wanted to at least know his name. She grimly remembered that none of the villagers in Oz remembered hers.

By this time she dropped the idea of being behaved "I'm sorry, I'm usually not this hazy. WHY IN OZ AM I HERE AND WHERE IS MY BOYFRIEND?"

"By the way I'm Elphaba "She noted with sarcastic bite.

"You remind me o-of" his voice slowed "An old friend" All of this he said in a whisper. Because he seemed so sad her temper died down for some weird reason.

Elphaba wondered what his story was. He was the ultra-mysterious sort of person who seemed to have a past as dark as the night sky. Knowing from experience, she knew that he also didn't want to talk about it.

She took a minute to observe the man. He had a hair color not yet between red and brown that looked like it had just gone through a hurricane. His eyes were two huge pools of muddy brown. A long and thin neck supported a tall and oval-shaped face. A quizzical look was constantly on his face. For as long as she had been there he had held the same expression. His nose was thin and strangely birdlike and the edges of his face were marked with sideburns. Besides that, he stood a head taller than her. She looked up. His face was gazing over hers, a pair of square glasses perched atop his nose. They made him look more put-together which was quite funny considering the state they were both in.

"Where am I?" She shot each word like arrows. She couldn't believe that he wouldn't answer her question in the first place.


	2. What species is Elphaba Throop?

"Time and relative dimensions (in space), also known as the TARDIS. "He said.

He randomly pulled some levers. His brows were raised in excitement.

At this point Elphaba started to wonder if he was crazy. And she wasn't exactly the definition of sanity herself. In fact, she had gone so crazy that she kidnapped a girl just to get her shoes. But there was something more than the obvious insanity that he projected. He was eccentric, and most people (who generally were close-minded) would call that crazy by their standards.

You-You-your human! He stuttered . His jaw dropped. "Oh! You are brilliant!"

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean I'm human? What else would I be, a fairy?" Her hands waved wildly.

He pointed a blue light at her. It made fuzzy buzzing sound. Dramatically, he turned around and pointed the light at what she would later learn is called a screen.

Then his eyebrows went up. " Why you're not even human! Well" When he said well it sounded like the word whale. "You're not quite exactly human,"

Chaos resumed its dominance again. What did he mean she wasn't human? Did he have eyes? Could he see properly? People and accused her of not being human before. They had called her a witch and a terrible green blizzard. How could she leave the land she loved because of its people's hatred towards her and then go to an alien place where people felt exactly the same way?

Gaping, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Just because I'm green doesn't mean I'm not human!" Who in the world did this man think he is? She thought. Elphaba began to pace across the floor.

"Naw, I didn't mean it like that!, Most people aren't human, you would be surprised at how many nobility are werewolves." He said.

She ignored his comment. She was too stuck on his previous words to even begin to take on that statement. But when she looked back on it later, if witches and Animals existed why couldn't werewolves? She noticed that she was chanting.

"I don't mean to interrupt you, but what are you doing?" he whispered . If she thought his eyes were as wide as they could go before, she was clearly wrong . She slowly raised her eyes up. Anything not nailed to the floor was levitating above her. It whirled in a demonic pattern, crazy and unstoppable.

"Ugh, I wasn't supposed to do that anymore" She threw her hands down in agitation. But she had to fix everything until she moved on. She chanted a few more words. The objects smoothly glided down.

"Sorry about that" she said . For that brief moment of surprise, she had forgotten about what he had said to her before. A long moment passed between them, she sighed. He jolted back up and seemed to snap out of a trance.

"How did you do that ? Do you have a sonic screwdriver in your pocket? An anti-gravity force field ?"

She looked at him strangely "I know it's not that common, but haven't you heard of magic before" She thought of mentioning the Wizard but she couldn't . He would always be the most horrible man ever.

A huge smile crossed over his face. "I love it! I love it ! YOU! Who are you?"


	3. All the Wicked Wicked Creatures

"Well I'm not human according to you am I? Not human! How could you say that? How would you like it if I said you weren't human?" she said.

"I'm not human!" he yelled as he pointed to himself. He rummaged around the center statue and pulled out a stethoscope. He placed it in her ears and put it on his chest. She heard his heart beat. But she thought she heard something more. Her eyes went wide when he slid it over to the other side of his chest. She heard a second heart. Then she realized that what she had been hearing was not the normal beat of two but a heartbeat of four.

She scurried away from him. "What are you?" she barked.

"You first. I asked first!" he replied. He sounded like a child. He was so old, yet so young. He was like the foolish wise man,

"Okay, I'm Elphaba Throop, now what are you?"

"A name! That's all I get? What's in a name? Who cares about names?" His hands waved unbound in the air.

"By who you are I mean where do you come from? How did you get here? How did you do that? What's your story? He spread his arms out in front of him.

That struck a nerve. She could answer some of the second question, but she couldn't do it without explaining her story. How would she explain how she got into the portal in the first place? It just wouldn't work. The other questions she couldn't dream of answering. She could barely admit to herself. Much less this stranger no matter how wonderful and intimidating this man was. Strike that, he wasn't even a man; he was a strange creature. A very strange strange creature.

Why do you care about me? She said. Her teeth clenched and she leaned into his face. After hearing that, she hoped he would be speechless. She didn't want to resort to this, but she had to scare him away.

Immediately he replied," The same reason you care about me .For discovery, wonder, knowledge. You want to see the universe, and so do I."

Tense silence passed between the two. Anger brewed inside her chest. Why should he be doing this do her? How did she deserve it? Perhaps she did, It seemed only fair that she would have more troubles after she left Oz. Life had a way of always being a struggle. She signed. She decided she would have to admit the heartbreaking truth about Oz.

"It's gone okay! You happy? I can never return!" She said. It felt as if she had just let a wild beast out of a cage.

"Do you even think you know what it's like to lose everything you love? I lost the best and only friend I ever had! I lost the land I gave up everything to protect. I lost what I stood for! And now it's all gone, I'll never see them again for the rest of eternity. I can't go back! For good!" she said. She stared mournfully to the north when she said the words for good.


	4. Run with me

He gave her the fiercest glare she had ever seen. She noticed he was shaking from head to toe.

"Go away, Please just leave me alone" he said. His eyes were cold and black. And yet he was barely looking at her, his head was faced in an entirely different direction.

Her past stormed into her mind. She couldn't remember it, but it had been described in detail to her. Her dad had never stopped telling this story to her and her Nanny had told her later. On the day she was born, her dad had taken one long look at her. She could almost remember the disappointment, sorrow, fury, and mourning in his eyes. After momentarily looking over the baby held in front of him, a dark look filled his eyes. He muttered for nanny to take her away. Except she hadn't even been called her, she was called it. Nanny tried to give her to her father again. At that gesture he yelled for her to be taken away.

Neither her Nanny or her father said it, but he was scared of her. What she had heard about the moment , the way his voice had quivered, the way he acted like it risked his life to be near her. It all meant that he was afraid. Of her .

Now that she looked back on it, she realized that everybody had been afraid of her from the moment she was born. She was not loved, she was only feared . But despite when people had thought, she was human. Any form of attention was better than none for her. And she was given attention by the barrelful, it just wasn't good , so she was satisfied because she was not being neglected. But no matter the amount of attention she was given, it hadn't fulfilled her basic need for companionship. So, she fed off the fear, she encouraged it.

The exchange that had just happened between her and the Doctor was so similar to the story of her birth. He had told her to go away in the same manner. She clenched her hands so tight they turned pale . And he didn't seem to have a reason.

Fire burned in her eyes. She held her hand next to his cheek "You have no idea how much I want to slap you right now" She barked. She wished for Fiyero, he would have been able to keep her temper down.

"It's not you. It's not your fault." He said. His eyes were far away and sad. At her questioning look he elaborated. "You think I can't see your eyes. I know what's happening to you"

"Yeah sure, and I'm a talking goat." She said. Something stung in her chest at the mention of her lost friend."

"I'm sorry. Come on, I'll take you back to where you came from" he said. He moved over to the center statue and pressed a few buttons.

Without looking away he said. "Just tell me where are you from."

That hit her where it hurt the most. Even though it was only emotional, a pain swelled in her chest like her heart was bleeding. All he had to do was mention Galinda and she would be crying out of grief. She clenched her teeth. Forcing her mouth to open, she managed to speak

"I can't, I can never go back" She said softly. What happened after that was odvious. He would force her to tell him and try to take her back. If he managed too she would be killed. Galinda would be hurt for lying to Oz.

Eyes huge, he said "So you're a runaway" Her lips stayed locked, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of getting information out of her easily.

His eyes looked deep into hers. "Excellent! Then let's run away together." He said with an elated smile.


	5. Another World

"So where should we go to? Tokyo, Alexandria, Rexicoricafalipatorius?" he said. He walked around the center statue and looked at the array of buttons.

"One condition, it has to be wonderful." He said. She couldn't help the cringe that formed on her face. The wizard had said that to her and than betrayed her. He was so different on the inside than the outside. What had this man done? And more importantly, what was he becoming?

"That would be great. But I need to get my boyfriend back before I do anything else" she said. Her eyes went wide. "I don't know how we're going to do it. He could be anywhere in the universe. But I will try" she said. Her stance set slightly firmer.

"Okay, that makes things more interesting" he said. He froze for a long moment. "Better get to work" he said. Elphaba couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips. He could be so adorably innocent. While smiling back, he bounded up to the center statue. He started fumbling with levers. A loud sound came from the center statue. It sounded like the breathing of a mechanical monster. She fell down as the floor shifted underneath her.

She looked up at the doctor from the floor." What are you doing?" She said.

"I'm taking you to London, 19th century, judging from your clothes. I figured he would be in a time period parallel to the one you left" He said excitedly while still focusing on the center statue.

She considered herself pretty knowledgeable on Oz. After all, she traveled all over Oz rebelling the Wizard. She had fled too every region of it. To add to that, her father was the governor of Munchkin land, she was required to know Oz like her ABC's. Never before had she heard of London.

"This London, its in another world isn't it?"

He cocked his head. " Technically, yes, considering the Tardis here is another dimension." He said. He stroked a winding column. His eyes gleamed with utter adoration and love. She wondered if she was intruding on a private moment. After waiting a minute or two she loudly cleared her throat. He gave her a confused look and looked deep into her eyes.

"Um in this other world will I be green? She gestured down at herself and looked at the floor. Fiyero said the green was beautiful. But everyone else said it was hideous. In her early childhood, she tried to deny it. Soon after, she learned to admit it as fact.

"The only way to find out is to try. Ready?" An ecstatic smile surged across his face. He grasped her hand and ran to the door. Though she tried, she couldn't help but throw her head back and giggle. Part of her wanted to hold on to the pain of leaving Oz. It was the only thing she had left that connected her to it. They skidded to a stop.. A creek whined from the door as he opened it. A white light leaked through the doorway.


	6. Oz, it's bigger on the inside!

Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she couldn't believe what she was seeing was real. Buildings taller than any tree she had ever seen soared above her like a second sky. They all bled into one another so they looked like one long building. She focused on the street itself. It was littered with horse drawn carriages. People crowded the streets, It was grand, and breathtaking. Even the most mudane details were beautiful, the details on a lamppost, the carvings on a door. It all reminded her of one thing, The Emerald City.

"Glinda should be here " she whispered. It felt wrong that she wasn't there with her. Her fingernails dug into her palm. Something inside her said she should go back. But she couldn't without Fiyero. She was in a strange world with a strange but amazing man. How could she get a taste of it and just go back?

"Ah, the Victorian era, Queen Victoria founded Torchwood." The Doctor said. A cheesy smile was pasted to his face.

She looked down at her hand " Dang it, I'm still green" she said

"Don't worry, nobody cares. They probably think it's an insane new fashion trend' he said. She looked around and saw he was right. People were going about their business not being upset by her appearance. She got a weird look every now and then. They certainly weren't okay with it. But she wasn't causing a commotion.

She thought she heard something. Instinctively she turned around. She saw a blue box perched in the middle of an alleyway behind her. It could barely fit one person in it. Maybe two could if they squeezed. Besides the walls, there was nothing else there.

"Is that where we came from?" she said . He turned around at hearing her voice and looked at the box. A glimmer appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah" he said. She inspected it with fascination. After looking at the front closely she moved on. She walked around and waved a hand near its back end.

"Oz! It's bigger on the inside!" She smiled widely at him. "What is it?"

"Time and relative dimensions in space. Also known as the Tardis." He said. He walked next to her and gave her a proud look.

"But that's not what we came here for, is it?" He said. With wide eyes he held out his hand.

She took his hand. He led her down twisting streets to a small café. A hanging sign above the door dictated it was named The Fox Hole. It was very rustic and charming. They walked in and sat down in a table in a corner. Once they were seated he leaned forward.

"We've basically got a whole city full of 6.8 million people and we have to find the one that's your boyfriend." he said. While saying this was smiling.

"How did it get here?" she said. She wanted to say something on the way to the café, but she was too shocked. She was really in another world.


	7. How to find Fiyero

"How did it get here?" she said. She wanted to say something on the way to the café, but she was too shocked. She was really in another world.

" It travels through time and space. We grew them where I came from" He said. At the last part of the sentence he shied away from her. He smiled, but his eyes showed horror.

She saw a family walk by the window. There was a blonde woman looking at the man besides her adoringly. He looked a lot like the doctor. But he just looked happier. A blooming rose was placed behind her ear. The man looked into her eyes the same way. A little blonde girl was skipping in between them. A toothy grin was spread on her face. She snapped out of her trance and looked at the Doctor. A look of utter pain and longing scarred his face.

"You want to be human don't you? More than you'll ever know." she said.

"Of course I want to be human! If I were I wouldn't have had to leave her again" he shouted at the top of his lungs. His face was filled with fury and anger.

She didn't know whether to comfort him or leave him alone. And if she was going to comfort him, how ? He needed someone to calm him down. How did he survive without it?

A warm smile appeared on her face "You are not alone Doctor, never" Her hand went to his shoulder.

From far away she heard a sweet voice singing. It sounded like Glinda. She excused it as her imagination "I know." he said .

A long moment passed between them. " Speaking of not being alone, we need to find out what species you are" Elphaba wondered if he really was trying to avoid something. But she didn't care, she needed to know . He pulled out the blue light again.

"What the heck is that thing" she said.

It's a sonic screwdriver." He said. He pursed his lips " Think of it as an alien magic wand " he said.

She looked at the screwdriver and chuckled "Magic Wands, Need they have a point?" she said. She gave a smug half smile. Galinda had tried to get her to read her magic wand essay . She always refused because it was stupid. At this moment, she wished she had read it, just to know Galinda better.

It buzzed when he pressed a button. He looked down at it.

"Unidentified, it's never done that before." he whispered. He looked up at her, startled.

A moment passed and his eyes gleamed " But we can use it to track down your boyfriend." A huge smile crossed her face. She would be able to find Fiyero.

"Do you have any DNA? Something like hair or skin?he said.

She looked down. When she had appeared in the Tardis a little explosion of straw had appeared with her. She noticed that some was caught in her dress.

"Would this do? I know it isn't hair or skin but I think it might work " She said as she handed the straw to him.

He took it and used the screwdriver on the straw. After a few seconds he showed her the results."

Lurline, why did he have to get himself into prison?" she said.'

**-I know I haven't been posting as much as I should have. I had finals this week so it was really tough to find time to write. For those looking forward to aliens, they will come.**


	8. Rapids

"We have to get there fast, he could die soon, " he said.

She immediately dragged him out of the shop and started walking as fast as possible

"Tell me where " she said. Her jaw clamped down in determination.

He checked the screwdriver "Keep going forward for half a mile. Then turn left." She kept her eyes faced forwards and didn't even notice a harsh screech over the whistle of a train.

"He's only in prison, why would he die soon? She said. She tried her best to remain calm. Panicking would turn her mind to chaos. She tried to just focus on not crashing into anyone.

"Prisons in this time are very cruel. It's common for them to kill and torture prisoners." His voice sounded strained as if his teeth were clenched.

They speed walked for half an hour longer. Many horse carriages and crowds nearly ran them over. She reflected back on how the Emerald City wasn't like that. She still hated it, but at least it had decent traffic.

"Turn left," he said.

They entered a part of the city that was less populated. It had one and two story houses instead of the many times larger ones downtown.

It was easier to her to navigate around it and less distracting.

"The entrance should be right in front of us," he said.

. It was rivers that lead into a brick tunnel. Raging rapids came into her view. She desperately wanted to deny that she had to cross it. But she had seen the reading on the sonic screwdriver with her own eyes. This was the only entrance. She felt her knees buckle at the sight of it. Her eyes stayed open staring at the river. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes from it. The river roared in her ear never stopping. She wished it would, but it never did.

"Elphaba what's wrong? Breathe." He said. He put his hand on her shoulder and crouched down to her level.

"The water, I hate it." She said. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"That's extremely strong hate," He said. His grip on her shoulder tightened.

"It's a phobia I have. A big one." she said. She clenched her eyes and stayed silent for a while.

"Is this the only way?" she whispered. He nodded glacially. An apologetic look swam in his eyes.

"No" she shuddered. "I couldn't, I couldn't" She looked at the small strip of sidewalk in the tunnel. There was so much water between where she was and there. At the thought she shuddered violently. She curled into herself. Fiyero's face popped into her mind. She pictured Fiyero helping her, Fiyero holding her, Fiyero loving her. She thought of how much she loved him, the cherished love she felt for him. Her lungs took in a deep breath as she decided something. She had to do it for him, no matter how much it hurt her .If she was tortured until death it was worth it. "But I have to" She said conclusively. She took in a long breath and dived into the river. A huge splash arose. She dog paddled, trying to escape the force of the current. When she had jumped in it had nearly towed her away.

" Allon-sy! " The doctor yelled. He jumped in. She could barely hear him over the roar of the river. For a moment she couldn't see his head. Then it popped above the water. He opened his mouth wide and took a deep breath in. She couldn't feel anything else but the pounding of the water against her.


	9. Clutching

She struggled to swim over to a rock in the middle of the river. By the time she got there she barely had the energy to clamp on to the rock. She wrapped her legs around it trying to clutch on. No way was she letting go, she thought to herself.

"Can you stop the current with the screwdriver?" she yelled. She breathed heavily and struggled to find a firmer grip. The idea of letting go and allowing the current to take her away sounded like heaven. Fiyero, she had to do this for Fiyero. She managed to clutch on tighter.

"It doesn't do wood, why do you think it would do rivers? He angrily yelled back. Miraculously, he managed to do this while paddling over to her rock. Maybe it was an advantage to being whatever two-hearted thing he was. He reached her rock and clasped it with one hand and clasped her hand with the other. She noticed that it helped anchor her to the rock.

Forget Fiyero, she was going to die. The only thing she felt sad about was leaving him alone and imprisoned. Anger surged through her at the thought of leaving him alone. She felt her eyes narrow and heat storm through her. Under her breath she was chanting again. She chose to go into a trance and focus on absolutely nothing but the spell.

"I can't focus enough on the spell, I need you to hold on for me" she managed to spit out. He looked deep into her eyes with his owl like brown ones and nodded. After struggling to get to the opposite side of the rock he wrapped his legs around it and grasped both her arms so their bodies clamped the rock between them.

"Go!" He yelled, and took a deep breath grasping for air.

"AHVEN, TATEY, AVEN TATEY AVENAHVEN

AH MAY AH TAY ATUM

AH MAY AH TAH TAY MAY TU SE SAY TA!"

She forgot everything and let the spell absorb her. Her arms wanted to gesture along with the spell but his grip stopped them from letting go. Her concentration on the spell reached it's peak and shut down . A shudder of energy went through her. The river turned green and slowed down. They collapsed from the rock into the river and swam to the other side with the very little energy they had left. Sopping wet, she crawled onto the dock inside the tunnel. She crumpled against the brick wall and tried to catch her breath.

"Those powers of yours will never cease to amaze me" he panted. He collapsed to all fours on the dock and started to catch his breath.

"Thanks, I guess. I think time traveling does the same for me" she said as she caught his glance from the side. Her voice echoed through the cavern.

"But you love it right?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course"

She got up, angrily dusted her self off and looked at the doctor. He took a moment more to fully catch his breath and popped up.

"So, in we go" he said.

**-While I was writing this the song "Tommorrow Never Knows" from the Sucker Punch soundtrack kept repeating in my head. I highly recommend you listen to it the whole movie and soundtrack is amazing and the soundtrack makes awesome reading music. I may go back and edit this chapter and the last one so don't be alarmed if it changed. I'll tell you if I edit those chapters.**


	10. In the tunnel

After staring at the tunnel for a while she confidently strode in. The tunnel was dark and musty. The sound of footsteps behind her indicated the doctor was following? Why was he following her? From the way he was navigating the city he had been there before. He probably lived there. Their steps made the wooden dock creek rythmatically. She stumbled in the dark and held her hands against the wall to balance her. Flickering torches were sewn on the walls. They cast an image onto the water like soldiers bleeding in formation.

"Why are you doing this? Everybody who travels with me gets hurt beyond repair. "he said. His voice echoed through the caverns into the distance.

She thought of Fiyero, Dr. Dillamond' s face when she found him captive. She remembered Nessa's tragically beautiful smile . "I do it for what I love"

"I used to do it for love." He muttered. His jaw clenched and then his whole body tightened.

She wanted to ask him more. Who had gotten hurt? How many times has this happened?

Suspended yellow eyes glowed from the ceiling. Leathery wings snapped against each other. They made a rough sound. She felt a clawed hand clamp over her mouth. Her arm jerked back to elbow her captor. It sunk deep into flesh. The doctor sprung into action. He delivered a well-aimed kick to its torso. The thing made a harsh screeching sound and continued to hold its ground. Then it sprung up to clamp its hands around Elphaba ' s throat. Agony came to her chest as she fought to

breathe . Her lungs heaved as she gagged from the pain. A sickening crunch interrupted her struggle. The doctor had punched the creature from behind the head. Its grip weakened in shock. She was able to pry the things thin fingers off her neck and escape. She shared a look with the doctor exchanging the shock of him having saved her life. Her hands touched her throat to ease the pain. It didn't help but at least she felt protected there.. The creature recovered from its shock and leaned in to shriek at the doctor. A mouth full of huge teeth stretched wider than it seemed possible. The thing aimed to claw out the Doctor's heart but he dodged and deflected it to his arm. Anger surged inside of her at seeing the Doctor get hurt. She hit it in the back and it whirled around. Beady glowing eyes stared at her angrily from a gargoyle like face. He swiped in to claw at her . This time she was prepared. She produced a dagger from a sheath around her wrist. It met flesh and dove in with a wet sound. She pulled it out slowly and moved into fighting posistion. Her eyes met the Doctor's and she sprinted to follow him away from the monster he had already started running from.

She ran a few hundred feet and quickly turned a corner when they got to one . "What was that?"


	11. Krillitane

"A Krillitane, it takes features from the species it conquers. They travel in packs so there is more to come "he said. His eyes were wide as if somehow he were shocked by his own words.

"What should we do?" She hated asking that question. In general she hated being dependant on others. Especially a stranger she just met. He had this look of madness in his eyes that had looked like her when she was the Wicked Witch. She had gone insane. At some moments when she looked in his eyes it looked like all the fury in the world was trapped up inside there. She knew, she had been there. In concentration she chewed on her lip. She wondered if he had to loose the one he loved like she thought she did. Was that why he was so affected by the happy family they saw outside the coffee house?

"Keep going and prepare for battle. Also, how did you get the knife?" he said. He squinted and shifted his head back.

She smirked and held down a chuckle." I have to have something besides magic and guns are too bulky." She said. She remembered her days as a witch. What she didn't elaborate was they were so bulky she couldn't ride a broom with them. She fingered her knifes handle and stroked the wood.

"I hate guns, even more than I hate pears." He stuck his tongue out and grimaced. Elphaba laughed at his horrible expression. She thought of asking him why he hated pears but had a feeling she would hear an extremely long and strange story.

He shifted as the torchlight shined on his arm. Four gashes appeared clear under the light. She grimaced. Her hand covered her arm imagining the injury on herself. She wished she could have it instead of him. He didn't deserve it. She did.

She considered telling him to go. He could stay safe while she faced the danger. Her eyes shifted to his to tell him so. She hesitated. Wasn't he the one who had suggested this? He had literally lead her there. Not that she couldn't have gotten there by herself. She twitched her left eyes. As he examined the sonic screwdriver a look of determination formed on his face. Squinting, she looked deeper into his eyes.

They were wide with concentration. But they were sad, like a hurt was stabbing at him. She followed his eyes and realized he was staring at a rough etching on the floor saying bad wolf. Something clicked. He had nothing left, all he could do is run away from life. Her fists tightened into a ball. She would let him stay. In truth she was glad about it. She didn't think she would be able to do it without him. And she couldn't loose Fiyero, she'd already lost anything else.

A scream pierced the dark night like a knife.

**-I know I've already say this on my profile and I'm annoying when I bg but please please please comment. I haven't gotten any comments for the last 3 chapters. It seems like all my regulars have died . Comments make me write faster.**

**And Anybody get the reference to the Doctor hating pears thing?Tehe. It's from a deleted scene from Blink. Look it up on youtube.**


	12. Not the Right Time to Talk About Chips

A cold shudder ran through her. It was a deep and harsh scream and it sent a shiver down her spine. They exchanged a questioning look with raised eyebrows. Both of them bolted down the tunnel to the sound. The air force tossed her ebony hair back, swirling it behind her. It couldn t be Fiyero, she wouldn t admit it. If she let herself believe it she would start to do magic. Then things would go very wrong. She could kill the doctor in a devilish frenzy. Her father s words came back into her thoughts Take it away . A good amount of the time she was able to block his harsh words from bringing her down. When she was rebelling the wizard she couldn t bring herself to think about it. But she had grown as a wicked witch able too. Sweat slithered down her brow. So she was being punished for growth with troubling thoughts? That seemed unfair. But then, she thought grimly was anything ever? She smirked a grim half smile. An arm crashed into her. Her eyes jolted wide open and noticed the wall she almost ran into. Thanks she said, looking at the Doctor. Welcome, but keep still he said. He cautiously crept to an area further in the tunnel. She turned around the corner to get a look. Stacked on top of each other were barrels oozing with green slime. She prided herself in not being one to flinch at almost anything, so she went forward to examine it close up. Don t, it s Krillitane oil. Touch it and you die. It s toxic even to the Krillitanes themselves he said with a warning hand in her face. He used the sonic screwdriver on it and backed away .She imagined having a vat of it dumped on them as they escape So are they planning to use it to hurt us? she said. Probably, since using it to make genius kids didn t work. By the way, it is edible. You can use it to make brilliant chips. He said. He smiled the cheesiest smile ever. It was charming. She realized they could get nowhere further by making chips with weird green goo. Come on whatever you are she said as she beckoned to him. She had already walked a few dozen feet in front of him, No really, they do make good chips he said as he caught up with her. I m sure they do she said and ruffled his hair. She didn t know why she had done that. Personally, she hated being touched. But his hair just looked so fluffy. Like a cute puppy. Interrupting her thoughts, a gasp of pain echoed through the hallway. She narrowed her eyes in complete disgust. But let s find the screamer They walked in silence for a few minutes. It wasn t awkward, but it wasn t exactly comfortable. After what seemed like hours, they reached a metal door with a wheel instead of a handle. Her hands grasped the wheel to open it and turned as hard as , she said Sonic He took out the screwdriver and opened it. Slowly they edged the door open. And their jaws dropped at the image in front of them. 


	13. Torture Chamber

Blood pooled onto the floor. It drained into the cracks between the stone floor . Smoke from a single torch went into her eyes. Coughing, she rubbed her eyes. A Krillitane stood in front of a dark figure chained against the wall. The chains scraped against each other and rattled every time the prisoner moved.

" I don't know anything. What do you want?" the prisoner yelled. He bucked against his chains, causing them to rattle. The cruel sound of knives sharpening was the only response the prisoner got.

By now Elphaba needed to do something about this. She made a movement forward, but The Doctor stopped her and looked at her with hard eyes. She could tell he wanted to do something too but he couldn't.

The Krillitane raised a knife over its head. The Doctor constrained her when she made a motion towards the prisoner. She couldn't stand aside and watch this happen. Blazing anger pumped through her. Her mind reached a pivotal point and a spark jolted inside of her. A white flash erupted. The Krillitane , froze in place, with his knife inches from the prisoners chest. Wisps of himself seconds ago were scattered around him. Like you could see the motion in the still image. She dashed forward to the prisoner.

"Unlock him" she hissed. Darting forward, he unlocked the prisoner and helped him out of his chains. The locks creaked open with a harsh gasp.

"Why did you stop me?" She seethed.

"If we had interfered he could have killed the prisoner on the spot" The Doctor said." Said prisoner hacked out a mouthful of blood. It left another red splotch adding to the mixture of cobblestone and blood.

"What the bloody hell are you people?" He managed to wheeze out. He looked at them with eyes filled to the brim with pure rage. He stood in a sturdy position, chest rising and falling as he took in powerful breathes.

"Just go, I don't know how long it will last" she said. She looked nervously at the Krillitane, and the silver wisps of magic that surrounded it. They ran out of the torture chamber and into the main hallway.

The Doctor slammed the door behind him and used the screwdriver to lock it. Less than a second later they heard a ear-shattering screech.

"What's that?" Elphaba asked the Doctor, looking into his eyes.

" He's summoning the rest of the pack. From the sound of it there's boatloads of them." He said. His eyes were frozen wide, unblinking.

"Let's go. You, go with us" she said, pointing at the prisoner. Shadows fell onto her arm.

"If I can take down half a dozen cops I don't need to run with you guys " he scoffed. His eyes narrowed and he scowled. For the first time, Elphaba noticed a series of cuts running down his arms, which he crossed in front of him.

"Yes you do. Just go." The Doctor said with an icy look.


	14. Introductions

She shoved him forward. They sprinted ahead, not caring where they went as long as it was away from the Krillitane. After they ran until they were exhausted, they stopped to catch their breaths. Elphaba got a decent look at the prisoner while doing so. His turquoise eyes shone against his black hair hanging over his face. The clothes he had on were splattered with blood. Who's, she didn't know. A holster for a knife stood out against the rags he wore.

"What are we doing?" he asked. His eyes were wide. A pang struck her chest. She started to wonder the same thing . Why were they trying to rescue Fiyero when the Doctor could be stopping the Krillitanes? She should be taking this on alone. Her stomach squirmed. She pondered if he had meant the question in that big of a sense.

"We're breaking out her boyfriend . I suggest you come with us it will be fun!" The Doctor said.

"Surprisingly enough he sincerely means that" Elphaba said.

"It's better than being slaughtered by whatever the hell that is"

"Krillitanes, basically they're super intelligent and very strong and want to kill us all." Elphaba said.

"Who are you people?" The prisoner said.

"Um" she said.

"I'm the Doctor, alien time traveler. And this is Elphaba, magical we don't know what she is." The Doctor said, gesturing to her.

They walked down the hall for a minute or two. Luckily enough by now they were heading towards Fiyero again . The prisoner gaped at them the whole time in stunned silence. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. The awkwardness was so thick she could almost feel it.

Not picking up on it the Doctor said." I should have asked this a long time ago but how did you get here? And who are you?" He looked at the prisoner curiously with his head cocked.

He shrugged and grunted. "I'm Emmett. I was caught mugging somebody so they took me too an underground prison. They took me into the room. I thought they were going to torture me so I would rat people out. Wouldn't have mattered, I don't trust other criminals. After they forced me into the torture chamber and locked the door the guard's skin came off. What was left was whatever that was. Krillitane right? It just took out a knife and started cutting me, shoved needles under my fingernails too . Hurt more than you could was smiling the whole time, seemed to take pleasure from my pain. It didn't even ask any questions"

" So they did it for" Her mouth struggled to release the words .She knew exactly why they did it. She clenched her teeth. Her hands wrapped around the hilt of her knife. It was an outlet so she wouldn't do magic and cause a commotion.

"Fun. At least the last time they were hurting us for knowledge. Your pain is just a sport to them" the Doctor interrupted. His jaw clenched and his eyebrows slanted down. In contrast his eyes were cold and distant, miles away.

**-Kristin Chenoweth got her own tv show!I'm so proud of her! I'm going to watch it just because she's in it!EEEEK!**


	15. Red Blood,Green Skin

She shivered. Her legs wobbled." That's horrible. Oh sweet."" She was about to finish her sentence with Oz but caught herself. Her life in Oz was behind her. She sucked a breath in and squeezed her eyes shut.

Emmett was eying her warily. He tilted his head away from her .A long groan practically escaped her. Okay, let's get this over with, she thought.

"No I'm not seasick. Yes I've always been green. No, I didn't chew grass as a child" she barked. Her jaw clamped tightly. She shot daggers out of her eyes.

" I'm not gawking at you. I just think it's a little different," Emmet said. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

" We should get back to Fiyero, we need to get there soon "She said. She admitted to herself that she was using their mission as a distraction to stop talking about her coloring. When the topic of her

greenness came up disturbing thoughts resurfaced in her mind. She knew they weren't true. But they still hurt. And a voice inside her kept nagging that they were true .If she had been normal, none of this would have happened. Fiyero would still be human, Nessa would still be alive and she wouldn't have had to leave Glinda. Other things plagued her. Maybe if she had been normal the Animals would still have a voice. Oz wouldn't have lived in a state of fear. She smirked. Logic went against that. The citizens of Oz had feared her because they wanted an enemy. If they didn't have something to fear they would feel insecure about themselves. But the heart listens to logic as much as she listened to the Wizard.

Sparks flew out of a torch leaving the air filled with drifting embers. The snap of the fire echoed in her mind. They walked down the hall in silence. The Doctor looked into the distance with a rock hard gaze. It scared her a bit. He looked so insane, so powerful.

"Elphaba, I think you're bleeding" Emmett said. She looked at her arm and saw blood slithering down it. A few moments after, she started to feel the pain there. It was an old cut from Oz. While trying to break down a prison for Animals she had cut herself on wire jutting from the gate.

"You look like a Christmas tree. I always have the best adventures on Christmas ."The doctor said with a smile. But his eyes told an entirely different story. They looked mournful.

He took a small box out of his pocket. Golden lights flew out of it and grouped around her wound. She felt a cool sensation, like cream. A white light glowed over the cut and then it was gone. Her head swiveled towards the Doctor, mouth agape.

"Nanobots, they may be a bit dangerous because your species can't yet be identified" he said. She had forgotten about that. She wondered if it had something to do with her magical abilities.

**I've been thinking about this for the past few days and I just can't help myself. So here it is, my all star Wicked Cast list.**

**Elphaba=Idina Menzel. Sorry, I can't do anybody else.**

**G(a)Linda=Reece Witherspoon Shizera, David Tennant (If he was a girl)everything else. I'm saying David Tennant because the Waters Of Mars face of Glinda would bring an amazing new dramatization to her character.**

**Fiyero=Neil Patrick Harris (What's not to love and he would do a great Dancing Through Life, plus he could do Fiyero puppy dog eyes SO well" Also John Barrowmen (Doesn't quite have right type of voice but it would be an interesting take on the character. Plus he looks like such a Fiyero. Lastly, Nathan Fillion would do really good. He has the voice for it and definitely the looks; he can do the cheesy thing really well. If you don't believe me look up Hammerman in Dr. Horrible.**

**Morrible=Meryl Streep would be good for this. Especially, if she did something like what she did in Devil Wears Prada?**

**Nessa=Lea Michelle, from her role on Glee we know she can do the bratty role well, and the unpopular girl too. If she could nail the psychotic rage in Wicked Witch of the East she would nail it.**

**Boq=NEIL PATRICK HARRIS! Omg that would be amazing. Boq's rage scene in March of The Witch Hunters would be great, as well as the innocent munchkin boy thing. Of all my pairings I think this is the best original one.**

**The Wizard=Jim Parsons; surprisingly, he's a good singer and if he put the narcissistic side he puts into Sheldon in the wizard it would work great. He has the quirkiness that would make the Wizard look insane and not mentally stable, which he is.**


	16. Rising Forces

"Oh yeah, that" Pushing it aside had been hard for her to do. But it had all come back. Her lack of species made her seem more like an outcast then she already was. Always people had told her she was a freak. Even more, she told herself she was a freak. It was the only explanation. But at least there was a chance that the explanation was wrong . Now it was set in stone, they were right.

She pushed a sigh from her lips . "Let's just focus on getting out of here alive. We need to for a chance." She said.

While pointing the sonic screwdriver he concentrated on it. A tiny smile played at the corners of his lips.

"Right. We'll go until we find him" he said. Huge eyes met her own. She smiled warmly. Honestly, how did he do that? . In another life he must have been a deer in the headlights. Still, he wasn't blinking.

"What are you guys doing? I'm hearing this and don't understand anything" Emmett said. His eyebrows were halfway up his forehead.

They exchanged a look. She could almost hear the conversation between them. It was an argument over who would get the task of explaining to Emmett. The Doctor sighed.

" We're here to get her boyfriend out. I do not know why he's here. On the way we discovered you and the krillitanes. You're free to go somewhere else" The Doctor said.

"I don't know how to get out . So between you guys and being trapped with those homicidal things I choose you." Emmett said. His chin jutted out. Recklessly, he walked into the distance.

She let her feet fall into a pattern of four as she walked. The torches flickered against the wall creating a rapid pattern. It was almost impossible for her eyes to follow. The doctor took one. They had come to a fork in the path. Her eyes shifted between the two. One was lit with torches, but sounded with animalistic screeching. The doctor walked down the dark path. Her hand shielded her eyes from the smoke blowing in her face.

They came to the place where the bricks turned into rock. She leaned her hand against the smooth surface. The further she got in, the harder it was to believe this was man made. When they had been walking for ten minutes, she could only see darkness when she looked back. The same view was of in front of her.

" I know for sure this is not the way out" Emmett said.

" Shhhh " The Doctor said, glaring. She crept forward and froze. At first she heard nothing. Then there was a steady murmur, along with hollow drumbeats. Even as hushed as it was, it beckoned her to join. She narrowed her eyes. After a look with the Doctor they crept further into the tunnel. The path turned a corner. She ran into the wall and stood there staring at rock.

The beat of a drum shook in her ears. When she looked to her left she saw a window with bars. Smoke wound from it. Footsteps pattered behind her. She felt Emmett brush against her side then the Doctor.

There were hundreds of them. All of them were in perfect rows. She couldn't believe they did it without a grid . Oh dear Oz, she wanted to puke. There was sea of them. Krillitane oil glowed in barrels at the edges of the room. In the front there were two drummers, staring at the figure between them. For a moment wanted to close her eyes and never face it. It was a krillitane , his wings spread. A crown of bones sat upon its head. They twisted around each other in a synthetic way and dripped krillitane oil. The drums boomed extra loudly.

"dammit"she wheezed

"For the order of the universe!" At cue the krillitanes banged weapons.

CLANG

"For the fall of Earth!"

CLANG

"For the age of the Krillitanes!"

CLANG!

**-I know I should have updated sooner and I apologize for the cliffhanger. **

**(I hate them too, but if we could wait a week for the End of Time part 2 to come we can do this) But the next chapter will come super soon. Take a minute to comment to make it come to me faster.I swear it's amazing. **

**because most of it is already written out and it's a surprise. My music for this chapter is "Be Prepared" from the Lion King soundtrack. My drama teacher said it was based on Nazism, so it helped me write this. **


	17. Now the Nightmare's Real

The perfectly curled blonde stared at a window unseeing. She was so small. So powerless . "Why are they singing? she said,. She launched her fists down to her sides. Wishing the glass dome would break , she glowered at the Emerald City. It was decorated in celebration. The congratulotions banner was being reused as one to celebrate Elphie's death. Looking at the window, she saw her life. It felt like she was in a snow globe. Trapped, and slamming against the glass for a world she would never reach.

A tremble burned through her. Elphie was gone. She died while murderers lived. Her stomach thrust in. Her "death" wasn't fair. . She realized that she, and people in general expected the world to have justice to it. If there was none how could they prevent pain from happening to them? They would never admit it, but they acted like they owned the world. Everything had to be somebody's fault. It had to be attackable. Elphie had fit the wanting enough to convince people she was bad. It hurt her like hell to think about it. So she continued to focus her anger on Ozians, The Wizard, Morrible and in an terrible place, herself.

She dug her manicured nails into her elbows. Later red marks would appear, but it was better than letting go of what mattered. Her body felt as if she huddled into her herself enough she would disappear. She tucked her head into her shoulder and waited for tears to come. For one moment she forgot she had to keep going. It was Elphie's last request. Then she remembered. Her mourning consumed her so much she didn't notice steel pounding against the floor. A silver streak charged into the room. It was shiny like beads and sequins.

" Miss Glinda!" it said. When it stopped she saw that is a man made of tin. Vaguely, she remembered seeing him with Dorthy . He smiled.

" It's Boq, from school. You always called me Biq . I've been in love with you ever since I first saw you. The moment I saw you behind your crowd of admirers I knew I loved you." He said.

She dropped her jaw. It disgusted her, what he was saying. Yes, she remembered him from school. He was unpopular, and would bring her social status down. That was the only reason she hadn't acknowledged him.

" Miss, I know you may throw me out because I'm tin. It has been an honor to see your goodness again."he said

She froze for a minute. If Oz caught her crying they would find out. They would find out and the only promise Elphaba ever requested of her would be broken. If her name was cleared, the celebration would stop. Her pain would die down. But Elphaba's biggest want for her would die . It was worth the all pain in the world. She deserved it for causing Elphie to die.

"Leave, I'm not in the position to present to you now." she said. She sighed, her face wrinkled at the corners of her mouth. Was this how she would spend the rest of her life, alone and trying to fufill another's dream of good?

"Glinda, I know you. That goddess in the bubble is who you really are. Everything, the bubble, the crown, the sequins. You are that" He smiled a small smile paired with desperately hopeful eyes.

Blood poured from her hands when she felt the sting of her nails digging in. How could he think she was so shallow? She would bet everybody else thought the same about her.

"No! It's not. It can't be!"she said. She made her jaw clamp so she couldn't say any more. Rage swelled in her heart at what had happened before, what was happening now. It felt out of control , ready to burst from its cage. She was in pain keeping it bound.

"This is real Glinda, you chose this."he said


	18. So You Think Justice Has a Voice

She pursed her lips. She was tired of people saying who she was. They thought they knew everything. "Did she choose to be hated? Did I choose to be the popular one? Did Fiyero choose to die?" she said. She flung her hands out, savoring the freedom.

She paced across the floor, grinding her teeth. The tin man's mouth was gaped open.

"They choose that. If Fiyero didn't defend her he would have lived. He abandoned his duty as guard captain. Elphaba could have been accepted if she choose to be the Wizard's vizer. And you my sweet Glinda, choose to be the wonderful ruler of Oz."

A merge of physical and emotional pain sank in her chest. Every time she tried to breathe to calm herself it swelled.

"I chose to lead the hunt for the Wicked Witch. Because of that I made Oz perfect"

I'm sorry I have to do this Elphie, she thought to an unseen spirit . "You killed her! I hate you. She was my best friend! She was the only person who ever cared for me!" she screamed. The anger swarmed inside. She stomped to him.

"Made Oz perfect! I feel sorry for 're only alive because of her. The wizard hasn't killed thousands of Animals!" She retched back.

Words could not describe her anger. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, it hurt .His mouth gaped open. It showed nothing compared to the horrified look in his eyes.

" Miss Glinda are you okay? "

She laughed. Never was she better since Elphie's death.

"She broke her leg to save a herd of goats. For more grueling days than I can count she outran an army barely finding any time to sleep! She would wake up in a cave unable to feel her limbs. For all she knew everybody she loved tried to kill her!"

She curled her lip to bare her teeth.

"She deserved it, you know she was wicked." He said flatly. She cocked her said and stared into his eyes. How could he say that with such a straight face?

Sunlight shined off the Oz head and bounced back into her eyes. She took a deep breath, letting it fill her lungs. The next choice she made would determine her image ."Go away, and don't ever say anything about her like that again. Actually, stay here. I'll give you a room in the Emerald palace. If you tell anyone what I said I'll put you in prison. And if you know and love me at all, you'll stay silent to protect my life. Please stay out of my sight "

She walked to her room to hide from the world and pretend it wasn't there.

As she was visiting the citizens an old woman approached her. She was tiny, and hunched over. Every step the old woman limped forced a gasp of pain out of her. But despite her age, she seemed childlike.

"Isn't it so goodly that she's dead" A frail

old woman said. A sob caught in her throat, strangling her. No it wasn't goodly, she wanted to say. It was heartbreaking. Glinda looked down at the wrinkled hands grasping her own. They were cold . Her smile was beautiful. Almost a beautiful as the sun peaking over the horizon. She felt the woman's pulse. They were both alive in a world where the purest die.

"So you think justice has a voice." she sang . Her heart felt like burning lead. Maybe they could hear it, maybe she couldn't. She didn't care.

"No one mourns the wicked!" Somebody said.

"Thank goodness she's dead and gone"

She smiled her crowd-pleasing smile. It felt tight, like she was distorting her face as she did so. They cheered. The faster she gave them what they required, the faster it would be over. Her hand cupped, shifting from side to side. Before Elphie, she thought the gesture was sophisticated. Now it was stiff.

"And we all have a choice"

The Ozians looked smaller as the bubble drifted. Wide eyes looked up at her adoringly. Like she was a goddess. Some people cheered, others waved frantically at her. Small details stood out to her; a child hugging a doll in her image, claims she was their idol, streamers on the ground. Elphie had dreamed of this once upon a time. With all her heart.

"Now your world is mine"

**-So, can anybody guess the refrance to the lyrics and the chapter title? Who ever does I'll send the soundtrack and the all unreleased series 6 Doctor Who music I have. If you don't like that message me and we'll arrange something hint, it involves Neil Patrick Harris. **


	19. And we all have a Choice

After floating in her bubble for an hour she drifted into the emerald palace. Gears whirled as a trapdoor opened in the ceiling. Two panels swung open, giving her a view of the inside of the building. Elphaba had said the bubble was the Wizard's invention. She was right. Her first day as Glinda the Good the Wizard boasted about how much his invention would help Oz. The trapdoor was also his invention. Elphaba would have cringed at the idea of it.

Glinda floated down to the great and powerful Oz. It gleamed a bronze so bright it was almost blinding. She wanted it removed. But told herself she never found time. She wondered if the wizard had used it because he was ashamed of whom he was. Everybody was. Or if he was just afraid of human contact. It reminded her what Elphie fought against. She was tormented by the fact that she had not chosen to fight against it. Her teeth ground together.

She stepped onto the floor and started to pace. At first sight she had feared the head. Then she had worshiped it. Then everything crumbled when she knew she was its puppet. A pawn.

"What am I Chistery?" she said to the monkey next to her.

He looked at her with wide eyes that stared into her. It was like he was trying to tell her something. He had been there all the way. The last time she and Elphie were together, he was watching. Had he been sad too? Hopefully he was. Ignorance was humanity's greatest weakness. She thought she thought. The monkey flew closer to her and landed softly. The membranes on his wings disappeared from view as he folded them to his back.

" That's really helping," she snapped.

He ran away from her and down a hallway. She sighed.

Trying to find something to do, she ruffled through some papers on her desk. After thirty seconds of it she lost focus. Every task got harder after Elphie's death. Then she could read letters from admirers until she became restless for half an hour. She went back to the window and stared again. A sigh burst from her lips.

Something tugged at her dress. Looking down, she saw Chistery at her feet. He held out a thick book. Elaborate carvings were engraved in the leather cover. Her fingers ran over the ancient lettering. A tear fell on it. When Elphaba left she gave the grimmer to her. She said she had to learn the spells because it was up to her. Glinda shuddered through her whole body. Still she was scared about the responsibility that her best friend put on her. When she read the book she found nothing. She tried learning how to understand the language in every way she could think of. Most nights she fell asleep after desperately thumbing through its pages for up too a dozen hours. The memory made her clench her fists in pain. It represented what Elphie had rebelled. It represented what she fought for. The singing disturbed the silence. This time it was much louder, and more celebratory. Obviously her visits with the people had been improving their cheer. It was like hearing everything good scream in agony. There was already an overpowering chorus of voices in her head. They shouted what she could have done. What she could be doing wrong, and the horror of her reality. A low growl came from her throat. She tightened so hard she thought she would never relax again.

" I'm sorry I can't take this my sweet Elphie."

Calmly, she put the Grimmere back into Chistery's long hands. Smirking, she thought that he would a better leader than the wizard was. She stepped back into her bubble and turned the gear that made it float. It didn't matter where she was going. Just as long as she was moving away. It was better than standing there and encouraging the lie she hated. The bubble exited the trapdoor. She flew over the Emerald City, looking for something that mourned Elphie's death with her. Something that didn't make her feel like she was alone with nothing else. After a long amount of searching, she spotted the Time Dragon Clock in Nest Hardings. She gasped in joy. Elphaba was born in that clock. She turned to her right and turned a tiny gear to go down. A tear dripped from her eye at the sight. She landed and stepped as close as possible to the dragon. Its eyes glowed with fiery redness. The entire body of the dragon was as big as she was. Even bigger was the clock itself. A cry tried to ram its way out of her throat. It was beautiful and terrifying at the same time because it had to do with Elphaba. She cringed. Even in Nest Hardings she heard them sing to celebrate her death. It was like all that was good and stable was gone. She looked panoramically around her at Oz. Still all she saw nothing left. This time the cry managed to escape her throat. It was high and shaky. She pressed her head against the clock face. Only one clear thought was in her head. She would escape her living nightmare. She would figure out how to leave Oz.

**- Woot! I think this is the fastest I have ever written. I wrote this all in a day. (Thank you spring break). Congradulotions to ComingAndGoingByBubble for getting that the lyrics are from "Everything You Ever" from Dr. Horrible. (Seriously watch the whole story it it's amazing!) I suggest listening to the song while reading the chapter. (Well, the entire Glinda chapter section. That's all I listened to while I wrote it.)**


	20. Caught Spying

Smoke steamed into her face. It created a hissing sound. Beads of sweat slithered down her skin. They stung her eyes at contact. The Doctor was staring into the window. His eyes were far away.

"How can there be that many? I destroyed them all years ago"

"Oh my god Glinda" she said under her breath.

She wished she could say more. But she couldn't think of anything else to say. Words fell so short. Her whole body trembled. Slowly, she began to edge away. She held her hands in front of her. Rock clacked with each step she took. The drums boomed. What would happen to Fiyero? Would Oz and this world be safe? Would Glinda die without ever seeing her again? She tripped and fell down on the stone. A stinging sensation was on her back. She felt liquid trickle down her spine. It was blood. The drumming built up to a rapid beat. At the peak, it stopped.

Elphaba heard a thump shatter the silence. Her head whipped around, looking for an attack. She ran away from the window. Soon after, she prepared to slow down to a stop. Her body slammed into something. What the heck? She raised her eyes from the floor. There was a mouthful of teeth directly in front of her face.

Before her mind reacted to her feet did. They flew under her back the way she came. The krillitane stood in stunned silence processing what had happened. It only lasted for a second. He barreled after her. Urging her feet to move faster, she gained an inch of space. Emmett glanced over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw her. He slammed his shoulder against The Doctor. A pair of clawed hands grabbed at the iron bars on the window. With one heave the bars were pulled off. A krillitane crawled in through the opening it created. Emmett looked around 360 degrees. It was useless. They were surrounded on all sides. The Doctor ran towards Elphaba. He fumbled in his coat like he was looking for something. She grimaced. What was he doing in his pockets when they were near death? He pulled out a key.

" Get me power!" he yelled. The krillitanes made a high-pitched screech.

She tried to do some sort of spell. It failed immediately. Taking a gasp, she tried again. It still didn't work. She became feet away from the Doctor. This time, she forgot about all fear in order to focus. A spark cracked, and an orb of light floated in front of her. The Doctor jammed the key inside the orb despite the way his skin singed. The key glowed gold and the Tardis started to materialize around it. She crashed into The Doctor. Then all she could do was stand and hope the key worked before it was too late. The krillitane that was chasing her slashed a claw. The Tardis made loud, low growl. It appeared in front of them. The Doctor's hand turned the handle and shoved the door open. They scrambled in as fast as they could. Elphaba looked behind her. The Doctor slammed the door on a krillitane hand reaching in.


	21. Catching Breath

She collapsed on the metal grating floor. Her lungs expanded and shrunk. The Doctor leaned against the center control. Along with the rest of them he struggled to catch his breath. Emmett looked around the room with huge eyes from the chair in the middle.

"It's bigger on the inside"

"You've seen a green girl do magic, krillitanes, and time machines appear out of nowhere. How can this be a surprise?" She said when she could breathe normally.

"You have a point"

Elphaba glanced over her shoulder at The Doctor. He was turning knobs on the center control. She winced as she stood up. It ached to move her calves.

" So if the Tardis can come to us with the key, why didn't we use it during the first attack?" she said while studying him using the controls.

"I forgot about it until then" he said. He turned towards her. " But besides, the key only works about once every 24 hours"

She scowled. Her faint hope that survival would be the tiniest bit easier vanished. The Doctor pulled a lever. The engine of the Tardis roared as the floor shifted below them.

She grabbed onto the railing. "If this makes noise won't it alert the krillitanes?" Emmett said.

The Tardis waned to silence. The doctor walked away from the controls. "I set it to land where they can't hear. We'll walk to the prison cell " The Doctor said.

Elphaba looked in The Doctor's eyes and nodded. She walked through the door and into a strip of hallway tucked away from the main hall passage. The rest of the group followed behind her. She wrinkled her nose. It smelled horrible, like mold and sewage. She heard a buzzing noise. It was the sonic screwdriver.

"Can you get rid of the smell?" she said in a congested voice.

"No, I wish I could. But I'm just tracking Fiyero. He's a bit farther off than I thought he would be" The Doctor said. He walked to her side.

"Ah" she said. They spent the next two minutes in silence. She looked around the hallway to distract herself from her troubled thought. Like the one before, it was made of brick and lined with torches. It was narrower, so Emmett had to trail in front. How did The Doctor managed to fit the Tardis so perfectly there? She noticed Emmett was slightly limping. That would have to be fixed when she found some basic first aid supplies. A sigh escaped her lips.

"What species are you? I mean, now that we have the chance we might as well talk about it." She said.

**-Hi, I know I've been a lot slower than I said I would be. I'll try to get out a chapter a day since it's spring break (thank goodness). For soundtrack I recommend listening to White Rabbit (Sucker Punch or Grace Potter version). Ps, Anybody else officially hate Moffat because of what he's doing to series 7? I felt sick when I saw the trailer. River used to be a good character, but since Wedding of River Song she's been horrible. **


	22. Certain

For a while the Doctor stared at her with those huge eyes. Still she thought she would never get used to it. She barely caught his tiny grimace. As if it never existed, he became exited.

" But I already know my species. We have yet to discover yours."

She sighed. From experience with Glinda she had a sense he was lying to himself. But she decided let it go. He had brought up a good topic "Do you think it might explain things?" She looked down at herself at those words.

"Maybe" He said with a hard look. "But do you really want an explanation?"

She thought about it for a minute. He was right, often people thought they wanted something but were wrong. Humans assume always something good would happen. The more they didn't know or denied, the more they assumed. She was extremely skeptical. For all she knew the knowledge of her species could haunt her. Answering truthfully, she said, " I don't know. I won't for certain until it is too late ".

" We can't ever assume anything is certain except for ourselves. Half an hour ago I thought I killed all the krillitanes. I felt guilty of it. But I was even more ashamed that a tiny part of me felt happy about the genocide." He turned stiff as ice.

She wondered if another meaning hid under his words. The tone he had said it in sounded distant. "Are you okay?" she said, trying to look into his eyes.

"Yeah. I am" He smiled at her.

It stayed near silent for the next few minutes. She breathed in. Surprisingly, her nose was becoming used to the smell. Emmett's uneven steps sounded like the chink of coins in a pouch. She analyzed him. What did he think about her conversation with The Doctor? Did

He simply not care, Or did he decide to remain silent? The Doctor stopped in his tracks. He mouthed the word quiet and pointed to a krillitane guard standing around a corner. She surveyed the jailer as much as she could from her angle. A rifle was clasped in his claws. His slanted eyes surveyed the hall.

"Let's go in case there are more", The Doctor said.

Out of the stillness he held, he bolted into the krillitane' s sight. Elphaba jerked back before she could be seen too .Did he know what he was doing? Elphaba groaned. The krillitane' s eyes narrowed halfway. They focused on him like bullets. Before she knew what she was doing, she sprinted after The Doctor. The jaws of the krillitane separated to release a screech. It sounded gravely and high-pitched. The Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the krillitane's gun. Her feet slapped against the stone floor.

"Stupid rifle, too old to disable" he said. He resorted to punching the krillitane in the face. It staggered back, covering the bruise with his razor sharp claws. She skidded to a stop on the krillitane's flank. He backed up to keep his eyes focused on her and The Doctor at all times.

**- You see that button down there that says review, please click on it. I'll happy soundtrack I recommend "Toccata" by TSO. The album it comes from is great, check out the story too if you can. **


	23. Elphaba's Anger at Traps

A claw lashed at her face. Jumping back, she failed dodge it. Sweat dripped down her body. It felt stingy in her eyes. Making sure her balance is intact; she roundhouse kicked him below the ribs. Her arms whirled with her leg to create momentum. Like it didn't hit him, he sprung back up. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the energy inside her being. She chanted ancient words under her breath and channeled it out her body. A flare of green light struck the krillitane' s shoulder.

Staggering back, he took the impact. For a minute she froze, still in her trance of magic. The memory of the danger she was in jolted back to her. Her legs flew underneath her. Pursing her lips, she gathered up an extra surge of speed and burst through the doorframe next to Emmett and The Doctor. She slammed the door shut . And she shuffled onwards. Heat touched her when she brushed against Emmett's wound. He winced and grumbled something about the "crazy Scotsman and mutant girl". She glared at him. Mumbling a vague apology, her eyes scanned the antechamber. It was the same as the rest of the caverns. Narrow, dark, and made of brick. Except the walls were studded with cone-shaped spikes.

Eyes wide, she approached the nearest one. Her finger hovered inches away." What are they?" she said in a breathy voice.

Emmett's eyes narrowed." The spikes are for defense. I saw a lot of them when they hustled me in. Also, they can store oil in them. See the green stuff dripping out?" he said, gesturing to the goo dribbling down the spikes.

"Great, a two weapons in one combo pack" she said. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yup" Emmett replied.

"So do we just avoid them?" Elphaba said.

"I think that's our best bet of survival" The Doctor her lips, she pictured herself weaving between the spikes. Making it through would be easy. All they would have to do is be slow. When they came back it could be almost impossible. If guards dropped in they would be , The Doctor volunteered and Emmett had no choice. But two people could die because of her.

Back in Oz she had seen many traps. Most nearly killed her. Others could be spotted. She doubted the krillitanes would set one that was easy to avoid. Would the krillitanes be too occupied organizing their army to chase her group? She bit her lip so hard it bled. But was saving Fiyero more important than two other lives? For all she knew he could already be dead. They would walk into the cell and find his body on the dirt. She tensed her body. Because The Doctor was delayed in stopping the krillitanes more people could die. Her sister, Doctor Dillamond, and her father died because of her. She clenched her teeth until her mouth felt them being crushed. A big reason she had left Oz was so she couldn't hurt anybody else. Glinda was the only person she loved left unhurt.

- Soundtrack: No Good Deed (my favorite song in the world)/ Whispering (I 've fallen in love with the Spring Awakening soundtrack. Seriously listen to it it's great) Thanks so much for reading. I love it when you comment!


	24. Pit of Spikes

"Elphaba, come on" The Doctor said from the square of spikes.

Saving her worries for when they would have use, she stayed in the moment. "Yes" she said. Crouching, she padded after him. Gentle pattering filled her mind like crickets at night. Her knees felt awkward in their position. Free movements were easy. Restraint was her struggle.

She thought about how it was not just physically. She let her emotions get the better of her. They caused a normal situation to become chaotic. She winced. The challenge would make her task much harder. Currently in a physical way, later her eruptions could do something horrifying.

Raising her eyes, she glanced at The Doctor. He stood behind a row of bigger spikes.

"Move slow. And still fast enough to avoid a trap " The Doctor said, staring at the spikes in front. Elphaba ' s eyes skimmed over the spikes, creating a path to follow.

"Next time tell us that before we pass the first row. However small it is" She said, glaring at him. It was softer than her true glare, which could scorch.

Stepping forward, she ventured past the line where littler spikes met bigger. Progressively, she became faster. She barely missed the spikes several times. By fractions of a millimeter . Knowing she was walking too fast, she kept going. She heard a crunch from under her foot. Shocked, she tugged it up to reveal the crushed carcass of a rat. She grimaced. Ignoring it, she moved on by taking another step.

" Avoid this spot. There's a dead rat" she said, thinking they might slip on it.

"Yeah get used to it. Even when they're not barracks, all prisons are loaded with bones." Emmett said.

"Goodie" she said monotonously. Feeling stiff, She focused her eyes on her footing. " Did the oil do it?"

" The leakage. If it had been more than that the skeleton would have been dissolved too." The Doctor said.

" I'm assuming the same happens to people" Elphaba said. She shifted her view up to see if there were spikes which needed avoiding. There was one jutting out of the right wall face level. She sidestepped around, edging away to avoid the tip.

"You're right." The Doctor said. The room turned silent except for footsteps.

Minutes later, she heard a screech from behind. Reminding herself the edge was close, she quickened her pace. Since she was going faster than her already quick pace, the danger thickened. Her heart hammered. Focusing on her survival, she weaved around the remainder of the spikes. Sighing, her foot passed the spikes and onto normal stone floor. She stood perfectly still, thankful to be safe. A shoulder bumped into hers as its owner joined her across the line of spike and stone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah" The Doctor said. His silhouette barely showed in the dark cavern. She put together he was the person she collided with. Behind Emmett caught up.

-Woo-hoo! It's done. I'm attempting to finish the entire story roughly before summer. Next chapter they'll find Fiyero (finally!) and one or two after that we'll have another Glinda chapter. For Song suggestions, damn these Vampires by John Green's fav band, The Mountain Goats. (Look up the lyrics they're cool in this sort of freakish and humorous way. Kinda like Vonnegut) If you want a good book to read do Faults in Our Stars (Gus reminds me somewhat of Fiyero). If you've read it or are a John Green fan message me about it. Or just message me to tell me how you're doing, books you've read, ect . Thanks for reading my blurb thingy.


	25. Talk about Crazy

She put together he was the person she collided with. Behind Emmett caught up. Leaning against the metal doorframe, she rested. It felt cold against her skin.

"They've gotten better since I've last seen them. If spikes are hard to survive, what will happen when the krillitanes attack us full force?" The Doctor said.

"Go people" Elphaba said. Unsure of herself, she walked down the hallway with long strides. Emmett and the Doctor followed .She heard the echoing click of their feet. A minute passed. Staring at the rough stone walls, she wondered how many hallways they would have to walk down before reaching Fiyero's cell. Hearing a cranking ahead, she lashed her head over her shoulder.

"What in hell was that?" Emmett said. He looked at the Doctor, light twinkling in his pupils.

"Gears, for what I don't know. Despite their claws, They are good with machinery ."The Doctor said.

"Except for the claws, makes sense." she said.

She took a breath in. Hearing water lap on her left side, she remembered the river for a moment. Then her mind returned to the awkwardness it was in before . So many thoughts were trying to break in. They were about everything that she lost. Or could loose . The fort she put up restricted them. If she let herself think of them it would be impossible to focus. She might loose Fiyero , The Doctor, Glinda. The world vanquished.

The river rushed besides her again. Dorthy had "killed" her by flinging a bucket of water. She slowly titled her head down.

"When we're attacked again, it might help if you know " Emmett said .

"When I was forced in no krillitanes I saw acted like they were against humans. Yet I saw them fussing with weird gears .Maybe for once I'm wrong but it seems like they're crazy. They're not doing this for a reason."

"For a society to be ruled by a dictatorship the needs to be a distraction for the citizens. So they don't revolt and/or stop supporting the government. I was told that the best way to bring people together is to give them an enemy. It's true. The one with the bone crown is the dictator. This war is the distraction, we are the enemy." She said.

"Good job. And they're not crazy. They're nothing compared to me and the place I came from." he said. Gritting his teeth so they made noise, he looked down at the stone floor.

" The way we are controlled, it's unbelievable." She said, her eyes probing into his.

"On the topic of control, move whatever you ares. The faster we get out, the sooner I can leave this stupid thing." Emmett said.

-Hey guys I know it's been way longer than I week but I had so much more homework than I expected. Song: Turn Left (Awesome episode!).I thought it would go with the theme I'm writing. Oh right, and btw, for any writers here, I recommend the book Imagine (see if you can find it online) for writing advice. Blue totally works, I have this awesome blue defying gravity episode I'm using!(Yay!)


End file.
